cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Laura Bailey
Laura Bailey (1981 - ) TV Deaths *''[[Dragon Ball Z: End of Earth (2003)]] '[Trunks]: Killed alongside Gohan (Kyle Hebert), Goten (Kara Edwards), Piccolo (Christopher Sabat), Tien Shinhan (John Burgmeier) and Chiaotzu (Monika Antonelli) when Kid Buu (Josh Martin) destroys the Earth. Later revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls.'' *Code Geass: Final Battle Tokyo (2009) '' [Rakshata Chawla/Nagisa Chiba/Liliana Vergamon]: Liliana was killed instantly alongside Marika Soresi (Stephanie Sheh) and two other Valkyrie Squadron members upon being collided by the fast-approaching Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements piloted by Kallen (Karen Strassman). Rakshata and Nagisa survive. *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Death of the Undying'' (2010) [Lust]: Burned to death during her confrontation with Travis Willingham. *Regular Show: The Real Thomas (2014)'' [Natalia]:'' Eaten by a whale after falling out of a helicopter while fighting Thomas (Roger Craig Smith) while Benson (Sam Marin) ''and the others look on. *Ingress: The Animation: Live - Die - Truth (2019) '[''ADA]: Providing the voice of an AI, she gets blown up in her storage room by Hulong scientists. Film Deaths *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) [Kamille]: Kidnapped by a Collector Praetorian and absorbed into the alien's body. She is later euthanized when Eric Vale and Freddie Prinze Jr. kill the creature with gunfire. Video Game Deaths *Æon Flux (2005 video game) *''Fallout: New Vegas'' (2010) [Julie Farkas/Lieutenant Carrie Boyd/Doctor Usanagi/Christine Royce/Vera Keyes] Playing multiple roles throughout the game, "Julie Farkas" and "Carrie Boyd" can be killed by the player character at any point in the game, as is the case with most NPCs. "Christine Royce" will die if the player character chooses to obey Richard Herd's orders to kill her. Finally, "Vera Keyes" dies two hundred years prior to the start of the game, having committed suicide via a morphine overdose after being trapped inside the Sierra Madre by the casino's malfunctioning security systems. *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' (2012) [Serah Farron]: Dies after gaining a vision from the future of a doomsday event. She is resurrected in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) [Ensign Rodriguez / Dr Eva Coré / Oriana Lawson / PTSD Asari Commando / Lt. Kurin / Additional Voices] Playing multiple roles throughout the game, "Ensign Rodriguez" will be killed in Cerberus' experiments (off-screen) along with the rest of Grissom Academy's students, provided that the player does not attempt the evacuation of Grissom Academy within the time limit (Rodriguez otherwise surviving until the endgame). "Dr Eva Core," having been unveiled as a robot masquerading as a human, ceases to function after being repeatedly shot by Mark Meer/Jennifer Hale; she later reactivates when Tricia Helfer accidentally triggers her backup CPU, forcing Trisha to delete Core's personality during the struggle that follows and claim the robot body as her own. "Oriana Lawson" will fall to her death after tackling Alan Dale through a window (though only if Yvonne Strahovski is not there to help, Oriana otherwise surviving until the endgame). The "PTSD Asari Commando" will commit suicide by shooting herself in the head, though only if the player grants her request to carry a firearm (the commando otherwise surviving until the endgame). "Lt Kurin" dies during the Reaper invasion of Thessia, either from being crushed to death when one of the Reapers lands on top of her current position, or from being incinerated by its energy weapons. However, all characters who survived the game so far can die during the ending, depending on the player's decisions: (Destroy), in which they are wiped out along with the Reapers if not enough war assets have been acquired; (Refusal) in which they are killed or harvested along with all other advanced lifeforms in the galaxy by the Reapers. *''Bioshock Infinite (2013) [Lady Comstock/The Siren] Murdered (off-screen) by Kiff VandenHeuvel several years prior to the events of the game in an attempt to prevent her from revealing Courtnee Draper's true parentage to the rest of Columbia. Late in the game, Kiff uses Courtney's siphoned powers to resurrect Laura as the Siren, before setting her loose on Troy Baker; after being defeated in combat and being persuaded into backing down, she ultimately dissipates.'' *''Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor'' (2014) [Ioreth]: Throat slit by Nolan North after Jack Quaid's death as part of a ritual sacrifice to revive Steven Jay Blum. Notable connections *Mrs. Travis Willingham. *Mother of Ronin Willingham. Gallery Burning.png|Laura Bailey's animated death in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Death of the Undying. EG9ra25mMTI=_o_final-fantasy-xiii-2-ending-normal.jpg|Laura Bailey's video game death in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Lady-Comstock_resize.jpg|Laura Bailey's video game death in Bioshock Infinite. Category:Actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1981 Births Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by experimentation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Resident Evil video game cast members Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Resident Evil film cast members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Digimon cast members Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:The Swan Princess cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by player choice Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:The Game Awards Nominees